Setetes Cinta
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Segelas air mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk melepas dahaga. Namun bagaimana dengan setetes cinta? Fluff? drabble. \NaruKarin/ wanna rnr?


Aku meringkuk di tengah kesunyian hutan dengan sekujur tubuhku yang tak bisa kugerakkan. Punggungku berat, seolah tengah memikul beban. Penampilanku kini sudah tak karuan. Bajuku robek dan compang-camping, lalu kacamataku hilang ―sehingga pandanganku menjadi remang-remang. Rambut merahku yang semula panjang dan halus, kini hanya tinggal sebatas bahu dan lengket. Bau amis darahku yang berceceran di atas permukaan tanah kering ini menusuk indra penciumanku. Perutku yang terkoyak beringas terasa seperti dihujam seribu paku.

Aku membisu. Aku menangis pilu.

Dengan pandangan yang masih samar, aku berusaha menerawang sekelilingku. Hutan ini sepi dan sunyi. Tak dapat kurasakan adanyat denyut nadi kehidupan. Aku seolah terjerat dalam jeruji besi.

"Ya Tuhan, aku―"

Aku mendesah. Tangan kananku merangkak meremas tanah untuk meluapkan amarah.

"Kau tega, Sasuke! Kau benar-benar ―_uhuk_! Tega … hhh …." Aku tersenggal. Darah segar kembali mengucur dari kerongkonganku. Rasanya sangat perih, namun tak sepedih hatiku.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku. Aku merutuki Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah mengkhianatiku. Bocah itu … benar-benar iblis. Andai saja waktu itu aku menolak ajakannya, aku pasti tak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tuhan ….

Masih dengan sedikit _chakra _yang tersisa, aku tersaruk dalam sudut-sudut sepi. Kedua tangan yang kugunakan untuk menelusuri setapak jalan ini rasanya mati. Mungkinkah ini ilusi?

Lelah menggelayuti tungkaiku. Dahaga membakar tenggorokanku. Namun aku memaksakan untuk menelan darahku sendiri untuk sekedar mengusirnya sementara waktu―

.

―hingga akhirnya aku berlabuh di tepi sebuah sungai yang mengalir jernih di hadapanku. Aku menghela napas lega. Seulas senyum lebar menghiasi wajah kotorku. Kuharap ini bukan fatamorgana. Kuharap ini sebuah realita. Aku tak ingin air kehidupanku keruh, karena aku masih ingin melangkah jauh. Aku bersyukur, hembus napasku masih tetap utuh.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini, nona?"

Sebuah suara nyaring menghentikkan sejenak aktivitasku. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut pirang ―dengan sorot manik _turquoise_-nya yang menatap iba padaku. Aku diam tak menjawab, masih tetap membisu.

Kemudian ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ah, kau terluka!" ucapnya kaget.

Tangan halus berkulit _tan_-nya menggenggam jemariku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan merasa sedikit was-was dengan pemuda berkumis kucing di hadapanku. Mungkinkah dia adalah musuh yang bersekutu? Ah, tidak. Raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan bahwasanya dia adalah seorang berperangai antagonis. Tatapan matanya yang sejuk mengoyak arogansi.

"Kau masih bisa jalan, tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Aku menggeleng lemas. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang tidak kukenal, mengkhawatirkanku sampai sejauh ini.

Kulihat, ia membalikkan badannya. Membungkuk dan memunggungiku.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, nona. Aku akan membawamu ke Konoha. Kuharap Sakura-_chan _bisa menyembuhkan semua lukamu," paparnya tegas. Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya seraya bangkit ke dalam pangkuannya.

Konoha?

Dia datang dari Konoha?

I-ini … _jinchuuriki kyuubi_.

Aku bertemu dengan incaran Akatsuki selama ini!

.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal, nona manis. Kau pasti akan sangat senang dengan Konoha. Hehe …."

E-eh? Dia memanggilku nona manis?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™ proudly presents  
>a 2012 Naruto fanfiction<strong>

**Setetes Cinta**

**Warning: drabble, **_**typo(s), misstype, weird, canon, AT, OOC, crack-pair, anti-klimaks, and whatever that you think. I've warned you. So, just don't read it if you doesn't like it. Deal?**_

**Summary: **_Segelas air mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk melepas dahaga. Namun bagaimana dengan setetes cinta? Fluff? drabble. \NaruKarin/ wanna rnr?_

_Naruto is a manga created by __**Kishimoto Masahi**__-sensei. I don't claim anything from it. This is purely __**fanmade**__._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Ini hari kedua semenjak aku bertemu dengannya ―dengan gadis berambut merah itu. Namanya Karin. Nama yang mudah kuhapal dan … _simple_. Yah, _simple_ untuk ukuran gadis manis sepertinya.

Syukurlah waktu itu Sakura-_chan _masih bisa menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Dia bilang, Karin butuh istirahat untuk sementara waktu. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya sangat sukar untuk disembuhkan, kecuali dengan banyak beristirahat. Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus berterimakasih pada Sakura-_chan _―dan mungkin Ino yang sudah banyak membantu. Tanpa mereka, mungkin Karin sudah mati konyol.

Dan ―oh, sepertinya aku juga patut berterimakasih pada Tsunade-_baachan _yang mengizinkanku untuk merawat Karin sepenuhnya di apartemenku ―hei! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak melakukan itu kok! Sungguh! Bahkan demi dia, aku rela tidur di sofa dan membiarkan Karin tinggal di kamarku. Hehe ….

Ah, sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya. Rambut merah Karin itu mengingatkanku akan rambut merah ibuku yang ―e-ehh … sudah, sudah. Lupakan saja!

'_Cklek,'_

Aku memutar _knob _pintu kamarku pelan, tak ingin membangunkan Karin yang sedang―

"Naruto-_san_? Ada apa?"

―o-oh … dia sudah terbangun dari bawah alam sadarnya, ternyata ….

Aku menyunggingkan cengiran rubahku dan menaruh nampan berisi sarapan ke atas meja kayu kecil yang berada di samping ranjangku. "Hehe … kukira masih belum bangun," kekehku pelan. Karin memasang ekspresi bosannya ―lengkap dengan bibir cemberut. "_Nee_, kau sudah sarapan? Aku membawakanmu _ramen-instan_ lho …."

"Hmm … ya. Terimakasih."

"Hehe … kembali kasih. Kau bisa menggunakan tanganmu? Mau kusuapi?"

'_PESSH …'_

Wajahnya merona seketika ―dan ia hanya membuang mukanya, tak mau menatap safirku. Aku tertawa lepas.

Pada akhirnya, Karin memang membutuhkanku. Tangannya masih belum kuat memegang benda apapun ―dan terpaksa kusuapi. Aku dapat melihat aura _tsundere _yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, namun aku tak memedulikannya. _Toh _niatku hanya ingin membantunya, bukan apa-apa. Ngehehe ….

"A-aku haus. Kau punya air?" ucapnya di sela-sela makan.

Aku tertegun sejenak. Baru kuingat, saluran air di apartemenku 'kan diputus! Argh! Bodohnya, aku belum membayar tagihan air sama sekali ―dan hal ini mendesakku untuk menumpang mandi di pemandian air hangat dan membeli air mineral di toko terdekat. Sial.

"A-aku …"

Aku tergugup. Tangan kiriku menggaruk pipiku yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum garing. Karin mendengus sebal. Yah … mau bagaimana lagi. Kantongku kering dan aku tak sanggup berjalan ke pertokoan untuk membeli sebotol air mineral. Tapi karena tampangnya benar-benar melas ―karena kehausan, akhirnya aku memaksakan diriku bangkit, berniat mencari apa yang diinginkannya.

"Tu-tunggu, Naruto-_san!_" kilahnya seraya menahan tanganku.

"Ngg? Kau bilang kau ingin minum? Biar aku carikan," paparku. Aku kembali mendekatinya dan …

'_CUP'_

E-eeh? Di-dia?

"Aku sudah tidak haus. Terimakasih, Naruto-_san_ …" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Wajahku memanas. Aku memegangi kedua pipiku yang ―entah sejak kapan sudah berwarna merah padam seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke-_teme_. Namun sedetik kemudian, aku melempar senyum lebarku padanya.

"_Yeah, no _prob―_"_

"_Daisuki."_

"E-eeh?"

.

.

.

Ah, ternyata setetes cinta bisa mengusir rasa dahaganya.

**~owari~**

* * *

><p>Yosh!^^ ini fic kedua Chill di FNI. Chill berterimakasih banyak pada semua senpai(s) yang kemarin bersedia mereview fic Chill xDD<br>dan, maaf kalau fic ini malah gak jelas, alur kecepetan, atau apalah. Chill masih pemula di sini, jadi harap dimaklumkan saja D'x

Akhir kata, sudikah kalian meninggalkan jejak feedback? :3

**4****th**** January 2012  
>Chillianne Erythroxylon™<strong>


End file.
